Chryed Mending
by Mushroom Hair
Summary: Step by step.


Christian held down the button on the remote control and watched as the channels flashed by. He stopped briefly on a signing zone version of the Antiques Roadshow, idly musing if the signers ever had the temptation to change what the presenters were saying, translate it into 'look at this heap of shit the old trout's brought along.'

He found an old black and white war film and turned the volume right down, watching the fighter planes twist and turn in balletic silence, listening out for the regular sound of Syed's breathing in the bed behind him, panicking each time he imagined it changed.

He felt his eyelids grow heavy and the glass of red wine balanced on his chest slipped dangerously.

"You forgot your coat."

The glass smashed against the coffee table and sent a red stain spreading across the carpet. Christian shot off the sofa and bounded over, grabbing Syed towards him and covering his face with kisses.

"Oof.." Syed winced, the air knocked out of him. "Hello! You're very excited. Have we won a prize?"

The broadest smile spread across Christian's face and he gazed into the tawny gleam of Syed's bemused eyes.

"I have. The biggest prize. You're back!"

Syed scrunched up his features in confusion.

"Am I? Have I been away? Where did I go, anywhere nice?"

"You've been ill baby, I thought you were never going to wake up."

Tears filled Christian's eyes and he sniffed pathetically. Syed stroked his cheek, groggily trying to understand why Christian was upset.

"How long was I asleep for?"

"Years, centuries, eons."

"That long? Who's the prime minister now?"

"Jedward."

Syed laughed.

"Well they couldn't be any worse."

He spotted the bright flowers in their vase on the windowsill and pointed at them.

"Pretty!"

"Zahida brought them, and sweets for you too, I made some, but they went a bit wrong.."

"I shall like yours better."

Christian squeezed his shoulder.

"I doubt that. Tamwar came, when he could, Jane too. We've all been so worried."

Syed rubbed his chin.

"Have I been a nuisance? Why do I seem to be wearing a balaclava? And look at you!, Did the razors break?"

Christian cuddled in closer, holding Syed's bony frame tenderly.

" You've been no trouble at all, the ideal patient. Actually you've morphed into Brian Blessed. I had to keep you sedated while I destroyed all the mirrors."

"Thank you, I think. I need a wee.."

Syed shifted and made to push back the duvet but Christian restrained him, sliding from the bed.

"I'll get you a bottle." he called behind him.

"A bottle?" Syed raised his eyebrows. "You've been doing that for me?"

Christian nodded.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Aww, Christian." Syed smiled as his heart warmed with love, a wave of tenderness touching his soul. He wriggled across the bed and put his bare feet cautiously onto the floor.

"I think I can manage now.."

He stood and swayed alarmingly, Christian darted towards him, stopping his fall with strong arms.

"I'll take you." Christian wrapped him in a dressing gown and guided him to the bathroom, supporting him as he peed, balancing him against his own body as he trimmed off the many days growth of beard, holding the shower head as Syed weakly lathered himself clean.

"That was exhausting." Syed coughed a little.

"Shall I give you a lift back to bed?" Christian offered, making to scoop him up, but Syed held out a hand to stop him.

"No, let me try."

He took one step and wobbled precariously, giving in happily to Christian's assistance.

"Oh go on then, Superman. I obviously haven't got the hang of this walking thing yet."

"You'll learn, there'll be a reward.."

Syed curled his arms around Christian's neck and allowed himself to be deposited back into bed.

"Can I have it now?"

Christian looked deep into his eyes, tracing the slight flush on his cheek with his thumb.

" Not yet, you're skin and bone, I'd worry I might break you. And God knows it's taken long enough for you to mend."

Syed reached up and put his finger softly on Christian's mouth.

"Thank you for mending me."


End file.
